The Yukihira Sister
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: Mikan and her sister goes to Japan for their mission. The girls were in disguise. the boys were anxious to know their secret. only the Principal and the teachers know who they are.If you want to know..then read it here.RxR Please.MxN and other pairing...
1. Introduction of Character's

Hey minna, this is a crossover of many anime (but the story just go on around the Gakuen Alice and other characters). Hope you like it..! Hope you take easy on me…I'm not that good in English, Grammar and Spelling.

Please review, flames are OK.

Thank You..!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, only the plot I own. ^_~

**The Yukihira Sister**

**Introduction to the Characters**

Full name: Mikan Yukihira (often call Mikan Sakura)

Alice: Nullification and S.E.C (steal, copy erase)

Features: Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Age: 15 years old.

Full name: Sakura Yukihira (often call Sakura Kinimoto)

Alice: Card Alice- can control the cards she posses.

Features: Dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

Age: 15 years old

Full name: Sakuno Yukihira (often call Sakuno Ryuzaki)

Alice: Elemental Alice- can control any kind of elements.

Features: Dark brown hair and honey-chocolate eyes.

Age: 15 years old

Full name: Sana Yukihira (often call Sana Kurata)

Alice: Death and Life Alice- can make anything die any seconds and can make anything comebacks to life with limited time.

Features: Dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Age: 15 years old

Full name: Shizue Yukihira (oldest among the five)

Alice: Fire and Ice Alice.

Features: Light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Age: 18 years old

Full Name: Natsume Hyuuga

Alice: Fire Alice

Features: Raven hair and crimson eyes.

Age: 15

Full Name: Syaoran Lee

Alice: Thunder Alice

Features: Light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Age: 15

Full Name: Ryoma Echizen

Alice: Ice Alice

Features: Greenish hair and golden-brown eyes.

Age: 15

Full Name: Akito Hayama

Alice: Earth Alice

Features: Dirty blond hair and yellow eyes.

Age: 15

**End of Introduction**

**Wait for my update minna…JA see ya again…**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**1****st**** Chapter: The Mission**

A group of girls is walking towards the Headmaster Office, whisper from other students could be heard, and the girls ignore the curious stare and the whisper from the other students.

"Damn what's so wrong with our looks?"Sana Yukihira said cursing. The girls grin at her.

"Darling…don't you remember that **we** are the YUKIHIRA better watch your language."Sakuno Yukihira said with hint of sarcasm, the others nods.

"Yah yah..! They're just jealous with our looks, Alice and don't forget our brains."Sakura Yukihira said while flipping her hair. Sana rolls her eyes to her sister.

"Shut up, were here already, compose yourself."Mikan Yukihira said to the girls, the girls nodded and straighten up.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Mikan knock three times at wooden door, she heard a faint reply and open the door slowly. The 4 girls walk coolly towards the man facing the windows.

"What do want to us?"Mikan ask rudely. The man faces the said girls and chuckle to the question.

"What a charming greeting you have there Mikan."The man said, the man looks 20s with a raven hair and cold brown eyes, he is the Headmaster.

"State your purpose already Headmaster we don't have all day listening to your ranting."Sakura said checking her nails.

"Well I see you girls were eager to know my announcement."The Headmaster said with an amuse look. The girls give him a stern look, he chuckle a little.

"Whatever…I call the 4 of you here because of your MISSION."The Headmaster said with a serious look. The girls nodded indicating to the Headmaster to go on.

"If you weren't that stupid I know you heard about the AAO attacking the Gakuen Alice in Japan?"The Headmaster said that made the girl flinch and glared at him.

"So what about it?"Mikan ask as she sits at the couch facing the headmaster. The girls look at Mikan.

"I want all you to go to Japan and finish the AAO but you have to disguise yourselves because the AAO knew about the Great Yukihira sister."The Headmaster said as he open a folder and throws it to Mikan who catch it easily.

"Your status, star ranks, Alice and of course you have to act innocent towards the whole school."The Headmaster said as he faces the windows again.

"If you don't have any question about this mission you could go now."The Headmaster said not facing the girls.

"When are we going to leave and how many days you suppose we could finish this mission?"Mikan ask as not taken her eyes to the folder.

"You're going to leave tomorrow night exactly 8 pm and make it long enough a year or a month just doesn't let the AAO know about you and take easy on them."The Headmaster said listening to the girls grunting.

"Okay is that all we need to know about this mission?"Mikan ask as she stood up.

"That's all and dismiss."The Headmaster said, the girls walk out the room with silence, the three walk towards there Dorm Rooms.

"Sakuno, Sakura and Sana prepare yourself for this one of a hell mission."Mikan said as she enters her room. The said girls look at each other and grin.

"This is going to be fun."The three said in unison and enter there respective rooms.

**End of Chapter 1**

I hope you guys over there like my story…Please Read and Review…Thanks..!

**(=)**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 2: New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.**

**2****nd**** Chapter: New Student**

Mikan Yukihira stand in the middle of very quiet evening, the wind blow coldly that made everyone shivers except for our brunette of course. She stood there waiting for her sister that was late, she curse them mentally. Then as if in cue the three girls came to her panting.

"What the heck why are you girls late?"Mikan ask in irritated voice. The three girls laugh at the same time while Mikan look at them weirdly.

"Don't worry about us Mikan we just play some pranks that's why were late."Sakura said then laugh again, Mikan sigh in her sister behavior then out of nowhere a Limo stop in front of them, and the girls enter the car excitedly.

"Btw Mikan what are new identity and Alice?"Sana said as she looks at Mikan.

"Sana Kurata, Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sakura Kinimoto and Mikan Sakura."Mikan said as she points them. The girls nodded.

"Sana- Life alice-3 star (points to Sana), Sakuno-Water Alice-3 star (points to Sakuno), Sakura-Fly alice-2 star (points to Sakura), and me Nullification alice-1 star."Mikan said, the girls just frown.

"Neh that's means we had to act idiot, dense, innocent, cute and etc.?"Sakuno ask Mikan.

"Correct."Mikan said and the girls frown once again.

"That's means only one thing we can't do our pranks, how sad."Sakuno said as she pouted cutely. The girls sweat dropped.

"Sakuno concentrate more in the mission than that pranks of your."Mikan said with a sigh. Sakuno pouted cutely and sigh.

"I wonder what's with GA Japan that made the AAO attack them, why can't they attack the GA America."Sana said as she looks at the window. The girls look at Mikan quizzically agreeing to Sana.

"Because were at GA America (the girls look at her clueless) idiots they know for sure that if they attack the GA America their dead to us."Mikan replied earning a nod from the three.

"And there's one thing we can do stop the nearing Alice War."Mikan said as she close her eyes, Sakuno and Sakura were quiet after to what they heard.

"Alice War?"The two said in unison and nodded their heads and high five with each other. Thinking a trick once again.

"What's wrong with the two of you?"Sana asks as she glances at the two. The two smile brightly.

"Were just decided to mess up our personalities and made everyone like us think that were all saint."Sakuno said with a grin.

"She mean like we have to act so innocent and dumb with a little strong personalities."Sakura said with a smile.

"Not bad idea."Mikan said as she lean on her chair and eyed the two. The two smiles and wink at each other.

"But one thing first, do not let your guard down we have to act fluently and Sana keep your temper to yourself or you want us to be blown up."Sakuno said with gesture that made Sana irritated.

"Whatever."Sana's short reply. Sakuno and Sakura smile at each other. Mikan just sigh at them. The driver pulls into stop and opens the door for the 4 girls.

"Yukihira-sama, where already arrive."The driver said Mikan and the others walk out of the car and enter the airport; they let the driver carry their stuff.

"Yukihira-sama, a teacher from Gakuen Alice Academy, Mr. Narumi will fetch when you got there."The driver explain, Mikan and the others nod and walk towards their flight.

Hours of Travelling (America-Japan)

Sleeping, messing up and planning are the things the Yukihira Sister doing inside the airplane, not all Yukihira but a certain 2 person is the only one messing around.

"Finally..!Were here its getting boring anyway..!"Sakura said with slightly stretching.

"Whoa..!JAPAN we are Back..!"Sakuno said as she giggles, Mikan and Sana is the only quite.

"Excuse me but could you be the Yukihira Sister?"A blond with a cheerful violet eyes ask them, Sakuno and Sakura nodded their heads excitingly.

"You must be Narumi-sensei from the academy?"Sakuno said as she smile, Narumi nodded and lead them towards the white limousine. They drive towards the academy is a slight exciting for the 2 bubbly people; Narumi is explaining the things the Headmaster tell him for the 4 girls.

"So girls, I would let you change into your uniform and then we all go to your class."Narumi said handing them each other's uniform, at the 4 is changing their talking.

"Okay girls, this is it, act your things up, we don't want do blown up easily, aren't we?"Sakuno said while the other girls smile (fake smile). As the 4 step out of the changing room, their attitudes turns waver. Sakuno as super shy girl, Sakura as your childish girl, Sana as a typical-sweet-short tempered girl while Mikan as a cheerful-dense-happy-go-lucky and last but not the least stupid.

Narumi lead them towards the High School Division, while explaining things here and there while the 4 nodded. As they stop in a wooden door, they saw how Narumi waltz inside the classroom making the 4 girls freak out.

"Okay girls this is it..!"Sakuno and Sakura whisper to each other.

With Narumi

As he waltzes inside the classroom, everyone could only have one guess, there are new student again.

"Okay class ANNOUNCEMENT we have…"Narumi was cut off when they hear a sound outside the classroom.

Clash-Bang-Clang-Yelling

"SANA...! What have you done..?"A voice screech oh so loudly, making the 4 boys at the back wake up.

"I'm innocent I didn't do anything."A voice shot back.

"Yes you did."The voice a while shot again.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

The door slightly open and a girl with dark brown hair wearing a braid pop her head inside.

"Ummm Sensei could we go inside now? I think Sakura and Sana would kill each other now."Sakuno said as she plays with the hem of her skirt.

"SAKUNO…!"Another voice said as a girl with dark brown hair wearing a long pigtail enters the room panting.

"Their killing each other..!"Mikan yell as she looks back. The class could only stare at the 2 cute girls in front. As if after that the 2 were being push by the 2 person outside, again two cute girls enter the class, the other one has a dark brown hair but short and the other one has a dark brown hair letting it down. The two said girls glare at each other, the other two could only shook their heads in frustration.

"Err okay; I think they're finish arguing, so please introduce yourself."Narumi said with a smile.

"I-im Sakuno Ryuzaki, 15 years old, and have the Alice of Water."Sakuno stutter as she look down, Mikan come to her side and pat her back

"Hello..! Mikan Sakura, 15 years old, and have the Alice of Nullification. Nice too meet."Mikan said as she flash them her famous smile (fake smile).

"Sakura Kinimoto, 15 years old and have the Alice of Fly."Sakura said as she smile slightly and glare again to Sana.

"Sana Kurata, 15 years old, and have the Alice of Life."Sana said irritatingly while glaring at Sakura. Someone raise her hand to ask but Sana seems busy glaring with Sakura, Narumi sweat dropped and let the girls ask.

"Sensei what is the Life Alice can do?"The girls ask, Narumi turn to Sana but she ignored him.

"Life Alice is a very dangerous Alice, that's all. Bye~~~"Narumi said as he quickly run outside the classroom. The class was engulfed with an eerie silence.

"So? What are we going to do now?"Mikan ask as she looks at the three who is in deep thought.

"Why don't we go and hunt the gayish sensei?"Sana asks while the class sweat dropped.

"Why don't we just go to our rooms and sleep, Sensei didn't even say that we couldn't skip class?"Sakuno said as she mentally curses herself.

"Let's go..!"Mikan said and grab the 3 girls arms and run out of class, before the class could react the4 girls are already gone.

"What was that?"Ask some random student while the others shrug and go whatever doing.

At the back were the 4 boys silently listening to the whole scene pretending to sleep?

"Those girls are interesting."The 4 boys thought silently. The said boys got up and leave the messy classroom.

End of Chapter 2

Pals here is my chapter 2, hope you like and enjoy it..! Don't forget to R x R


End file.
